S, M, L, XL: Size Trouble
by Ryuusai
Summary: SaiGaara PWP? HAPPY B-DAY FAYE! Gaara sufre un serio problema de ‘dimensiones’. ¿Tendrá algo que ver Sai en esto? ¡Si, mucho! Lo que pasa cuando hieres directamente el ‘orgullo’ de un hombre.


S, M, L & XL; Size Trouble

**S** **M** **L** __ **XL**; **S**ize **T**rouble

**B**y **T**en**R**an-**S**ama

**S**ai**G**aara

**S**ummary: Gaara sufre un serio problema de 'dimensiones'. ¿Tendrá algo que ver Sai en esto? ¡Si, mucho! Lo que pasa cuando hieres directamente el 'orgullo' de un hombre.

**N**ote_**E**__specialmente_ _hecho a mi niña __**F**__aye__ w en su cumpleañitos nº 19 ¡La amu de aquí al infinito! –más notas abajo-_

Dentro de aquél departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, donde vivía el joven Sabaku no Gaara, actual estudiante de geología, se escuchaba únicamente el sonido de la televisión – olvidada en un canal extranjero – y suaves gemidos. Después de dos meses de sostener una 'relación' con Sai, al fin se había decidido a ir más allá, sin interrupciones –como ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores-, únicamente ellos dos. Ya era hora de que estuvieran más tiempo juntos, hacía dos días que no le veía, puesto que él había estado trabajando en una pintura 'muy importante', que no le dejaba ver bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Nnh – gimió el pelirrojo, cubriendo su boca, avergonzado, después de todo, el seguía siendo un hombre, y soltar 'sonidos' como aquellos no era un orgullo para el.

-No te reprimas, Gaara – soltó Sai, en un insinuante susurro sobre el oído de su amante, quien se estremeció con deleite - Me excita escucharte.

El rostro del de ojos esmeralda enrojeció de vergüenza, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¡Al demonio que le excitara! ¡El no iba a gritar por el simple hecho de…!

-Ahh – pronuncio, sintiendo como un delicioso espasmo le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sintió como sus manos eran apartadas de su boca, para darle paso a la del pelinegro, quien le devoraba de forma suave, lenta, probándole y disfrutándole con ansias.

Parte de su cerebro pareció recuperar algo de cordura cuando sintió las manos del pintor sobre su cinturón. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sai, pasando por sus costados, aforrándose a su espalda, intentaba como podía facilitarle la tarea al pelinegro. Estaba ansioso, excitado, avergonzado. Un cúmulo de emociones querían aflorar de él, y ninguna lo hacía, provocando una confusión total que no le permitía actuar con coherencia. Sólo sabia una cosa en ese momento, sentir la piel de su amante contra la suya, besarlo, probar cada parte de él.

Tomó con fuerza los cabellos de Sai, atrayéndole hacia el, simplemente viéndose a los ojos. Un fuerte estremecimiento y un pinchazo de placer en la zona de su ingle fue el resultado de aquello. Tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos vidriosos de placer, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojada, y sus labios entreabiertos buscando desesperadamente el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones, y eso que el ni siquiera le había tocado. Sonrió con deleite cuando de aquella boca salió un leve "Mmh" en el momento que subió una de sus rodillas, presionando intencionadamente la entrepierna del moreno, realizando leves movimientos, únicamente por molestarle.

-Gaara…y…ya – masculló intentando retener aquellos sonidos dentro de el. No le gustaba estar en aquella posición de desventaja.

-Mmh – musitó el pelirrojo, sin hacer ademán alguno para detenerse. -¿Quieres que me detenga?

-S…Si – respondió con dificultad, no muy convencido, no es que REALMENTE quisiera que se detuviera, de hecho, su excitación comenzaba a doler de tan ansioso que estaba, pero el no… - Nnn! – soltó un gemido aun mas fuerte cuando la presión se hizo aún mas fuerte. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Gaara, respirando aún mas agitado. No estaba lejos.

Justo cuando creyó que llegaría al clímax, todo contacto sobre su excitación desapareció. Soltó un gruñido insatisfecho, viendo la sonrisa ligeramente divertida del pelirrojo.

-Dijiste que me detuviera, ¿no? – soltó una ligera risa, viendo la cara de frustración del pelinegro.

Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del pelirrojo sobre el borde de sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de ellos rápidamente junto con la ropa interior, la visión ante él le hizo cortar su respiración por un momento. Se detuvo un momento, únicamente para admirar aquel hermoso cuerpo, de piel perfectamente blanca y apetecible.

Pero Sai no puede dejar de ser Sai.

-Nnh…Gaara – musitó cerca de sus labios, intentando hablar entre besos –

-¿Qué? – casi gruñó ¡Estaba excitado, por dios! No podía ir y hablar ahora.

-Lo tienes tanto o más pequeño que Naruto…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Ósea, ¡¿Qué?!

- Tu pe—

Y el pelinegro no alcanzó a terminar, cuando sintió un **fuerte** puñetazo sobre su mejilla izquierda, y un codazo fulminante sobre su cuello. Luego, no supo nada más, hasta que despertó, presumió que unos días después, en la puerta de su casa, sin camisa.

Y esa era una de las ventajas de ser el novio de Gaara, las consecuencias no eran _tan_ graves. Estaba seguro que un par de meses atrás, seguro hubiera despertado en un basural, o en su defecto, no habría despertado. Pero eso no importa mucho por ahora, volvamos a nuestro querido pelirrojo, ahora por demás traumado y dudando seriamente de su masculinidad. ¡Vamos, no podía ser tan pequeño!

Mordió la tapa del lápiz que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, sin poder concentrase en su libro, y dentro de dos días tenía examen. No podría ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? Se recostó sobre la silla giratoria, cansado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello, y no tenia noticias sobre Sai, quizás realmente le había dado fuerte en el cuello. Pausa para dar una rápida mirada a su entrepierna. ¡Ja! Seguro Sai estaba exagerando; quizás su miembro no era enorme, pero si correspondía a los rangos _normales_… pero ¿Qué era _normal_?

Antes de poder llegar a cualquier razonamiento, se dio cuenta en qué demonios estaba pensando. ¡Que el era Sabaku no Gaara y no andaba pensando en idioteces y nimiedades -pausa para reprender su propio subconsciente- como el tamaño de su pene! Pero, lamentablemente, la mente trabaja el doble cuando de orgullo se trata, y más aún en los hombres cuando se trata de ese orgullo.

Y aún más preocupante. ¿Cómo es que Sai se la había visto a Naruto? El sólo pensar en las posibilidades ponía al pelirrojo enfermo, puesto que sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien, y que ese alguien fuera pelinegro, de ojos igualmente oscuros, piel muy blanca, e idealmente que su nombre empiece con "S" –hasta ahora, Sasuke corre peligro- y termine con "i" –te salvaste, Uchiha- y mejor aun si entre esas dos letras hubiera una "a". Exacto, quería golpear a Sai.

Naruto se salva pues…porque es Naruto y a él todos lo quieren. Además es su mejor amigo, a los mejores amigos no se les golpea, a menos que sea por alguna estupidez o para despertarle.

Seguramente, si fuera cualquier otra persona, todos esos pensamientos irían acompañados de una expresión paranoica y demente –créanlo, lo he visto- que hubiera otorgado a cualquier mortal la evidencia suficiente para enviar a aquél individuo a un tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero como Gaara es… bueno: **Gaara**, seguía con la misma cara de siempre. Hasta el mismo comenzaba a pensar que tenía un inner…

Quizás demasiadas visitas a la universidad de Naruto, Konoha, estaban afectando gravemente su salud mental.

Con mucho esfuerzo termino de estudiar en un total de tres horas y media, cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 00.37 minutos.

No sabía por qué, pero de seguro sería una noche muy larga.

-Es muy tarde, Gaara – comentó Temari, viendo como su hermano entraba en la cocina con cara algo cansada. Le sirvió algo de té a su hermano y se sentó junto a él en aquella mesa.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan tarde? – preguntó, intentando desviar la atención de su hermana. Gaara sabía que ella le conocía muy bien, no tardaría en atar cabos y descubrir qué le pasaba.

-Mañana debo juntarme con un amigo muy temprano en la mañana, y me queda más cerca si me quedo aquí – explicó como si nada, sin dejar de verle- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada. - Tomó la taza con lentitud, disfrutando plenamente el aroma del té y su sabor; limón. No sabía por qué, pero eso le traía recuerdos…

-Sai llamó hace algunas horas preguntando por ti – le dijo la rubia, con uno de sus codos sobre la mesa.

Pausa para que Gaara tosiera, atorado. Mirada algo descolocada y aturdida por parte de su hermana ¡El cielo iba a caerse a pedacitos y Naruto dejaría de comer ramen! ¡Ósea, GAARA, se había sobresaltado únicamente con escuchar el nombre de una persona!

-Bien, ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi hermano? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-No es gracioso, Temari… - contestó con la voz algo rasposa por la tos.

-Vamos, Gaara, que no es _normal_ que tu te atores, y menos con la mención del pintor ese ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-¡Aw! Cuéntame, no seas malo – no le gustaba usarlo, pero recurriría a aquel recurso; retórico-persuasivo (1) – Yo te pondré atención por mas pequeño que sea el problema…

'pequeño' Si, aquella palabra hacía eco en su cabeza taladrándole la poca cordura que le quedaba a las 2 de la madrugada. Primero, una suave curva en su ceja izquierda anunció su reacción…

-¡Que no es pequeño, por la p—! – soltó Gaara, en un arrebato, posteriormente controlado antes de echar la Biblia por la ventana. Entonces,

Silencio momentáneo, tos algo incómoda del pelirrojo, pestañeos de la rubia.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

Temari dejó de insistir, al darse cuenta que en el cuello ahora semi descubierto de su ototô había una evidente marca de propiedad Made Sai; Nada demoró en atar los cabos sueltos, y, conociendo al pintorcito y a su lindo hermano, se dio cuenta de lo que allí sucedía. Soltó una disimulada risa, que él interpretó como un simple desvarío más de Temari…

Quizás ella también debería dejar de ir a Konoha a ver a su noviecito. Definitivamente aquella universidad tenía algo para atraer gente 'especial'. Quizás un microclima, una malla curricular… quien sabe.

-¿No vas a ir a la universidad? – preguntó incrédulo Baki, el profesor a cargo, viendo un documento frente a el.

-3 días. – pronunció antes de salir del recinto.

Soltó un largo suspiro, gracias a Kamisama que conocía a Sakura desde hace tiempo, y ella actuaba como asistente de la medico general para ambas universidades, Tsunade, quien otorgaba licencias a los alumnos que realmente las necesitaran. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido que mentir, realmente su estado de estrés comenzaba a llegar a extremos peligrosos…

Ni comer podía. Todo por culpa de Sai.

_(Insertar sonido de estomago hambriento)_

Bueno, quizás si podía comer. No deseaba ir a casa, ni tenia las ganas suficientes como para prepararse una comida, así que optó por lo mas fácil; las maravillas de la comida rápida estaban a su disposición.

-¡Gaara, por aquí! – llamó el rubio desde una esquina.

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, dirigiéndose con su bandeja hacia aquella mesa junto a la ventana, donde se encontraba su, quizás, mejor amigo.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? –saludó efusivamente, como de costumbre, mientras observaba con aquella sonrisa tan peculiar como su amigo se sentaba frente a el.- creí que no te gustaba la 'comida plástica' – citó textual la forma en que él llamaba la comida rápida.

-Y no me gusta – contestó escuetamente, intentando cortar un trozo de pizza con un cuchillo que parecía de cartón.

CRACK. Si, señoritas, el utensilio no resistió.

"Cuchillo de mierd…"

-¿Y entonces?

-Las necesidades, Naruto – contestó, dándose por vencido y sacando un pedazo con sus propias manos.

Naruto ignoró el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, y, tomando la parte trasera del cadáver del cuchillo, comenzó a contarle a Gaara en menos de dos minutos todo lo que le había acontecido desde la última vez que se habían visto hace 10 días. El pelirrojo comenzaba a creer que Naruto tenía una segunda lengua, o alguna extraña habilidad para hablar un promedio de 20 palabras por segundo…

Y eso era cuando estaba 'calmado'

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó, interrumpiendo su monólogo.

-¿hn?

-Estás menos comunicativo que otras veces

Pausa para que Naruto se diera cuenta de su propia estupidez, en ciertos casos.

-Quiero decir…hoy, más que nunca –corrigió- ¿Estás enfermo?

Si, de neurosis crónica y un leve caso de enanismo. Seguro que alguien le había suministrado pastillas de chiquitolina (2) sin su consentimiento.

Golpe interno por haber pensado tamaña estupidez.

-No, sólo estoy algo cansado – suspiró, levantando la vista para ver a su acompañante a los ojos, mientras daba in último mordisco a su primer pedazo de pizza.

Naruto movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia al lado. Algo muy raro pasaba aquí, Gaara parecía como ido, al igual como había visto a Sai esa misma mañana al pasear distraídamente por el campus de la universidad. ¡No podía ser simplemente una coincidencia! Quería preguntarle, pero no tenía ningún camino hacia aquél tema. Pero como Naruto es Naruto, siempre haya la forma de lograrlo – por algo es el protagonista, ¿no?

-¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvidaba! – saltó de repente, logrando con gran éxito captar toda la atención de su amigo, y de paso atragantarle con casi media pizza. Ignoró completamente este último hecho - ¡Sai te mandó saludos!

-… ¿y? –contestó con una expresión de hastío completamente notoria impresa en su rostro.

-Y…nada –sonrió levemente nervioso. No se esperaba aquella reacción por su parte. -… ¡Mira, están regalando globos!

Y, por primera vez, Gaara agradeció a cualquier Dios presente el hecho de que Naruto no poseyera un gran poder de concentración, o, en su defecto –y que creía muy improbable- que su amigo tuviera el tacto y respeto suficiente para darle su espacio.

-Sea lo que sea, estará bien – soltó de repente el rubio, volviendo a sentarse con un globo rojo lleno de helio entre sus manos, provocando que su amigo le mirara algo confundido – Sai nunca va a dejar de ser lo que es. Un completo idiota.

¿Qué acaso leía la mente?

-¡Pero no te olvides de hacer que se trague sus palabras!

Gaara pensó que Naruto nunca había dicho algo más sabio en toda su vida. ¡Al fin recuperaba algo la cordura! Tan solo le faltaba darse cuenta de que Sasuke NO le iba a dejar JAMAS ser el seme, al menos no por métodos convencionales. Pero, como dicen, eso es otra historia.

Y al pelirrojo se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¡Ya voy! – anunció el pintor, dejando sus utensilios a un lado limpiándose las manos en la vieja camisa que llevaba encima. Se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la puerta de su departamento, y abrió con suma lentitud.-… ¿Gaara?

-Al parecer no me esperabas… - musitó con una leve sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, mirando a su novio de pies a cabeza. Estaba despeinado, con una camisa blanca desabotonada y llena de marcas de pintura, unos jeans negros, igualmente descoloridos y manchados que la camisa. Pasó su lengua por sus labios en un gesto incitante, el cual, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro. - ¿Me invitarás a pasar?

-C—Claro – tartamudeó nervioso. ¿Qué ocurría? ¡SU Gaa-chan parecía otra persona! Se hizo a un lado abriéndole el paso, y dándole un rápido vistazo de arriba hacia abajo. Elegante, como siempre, unos pantalones de tela y una camisa de color negro, que entraban en total contraste con sus cabellos, que cada día le parecían más hermosos.

Se dirigieron al estudio, en el cual Sai había estado trabajando las ultimas dos semanas. El pelinegro tembló ante la sonrisa complacida de Gaara al ver su cuadro.

¿Desde cuando el era tan sumiso? Desde que su pelirrojo había llegado con esa personalidad tan dominante, tan atrayente…

-¿Esto es en lo que habías estado trabajando, Sai? – preguntó de una forma que le pareció casi retórica.

-Si

Sintió un agradable calor en su pecho al ver esa pintura, la cual él no le había dejado ver desde que la comenzó. Era uno de sus ojos, trabajando perfectamente el contorno de sus ojos. Pero algo le llamaba aun más la atención; en sus pupilas, de ese perfecto color aguamarina, estaba dibujada una enorme playa de aguas turquesa, con su figura en la orilla de esta. No tuvo muy clara la razón, pero le encantaba.

-Gracias – susurró.

Sai sonrió como de costumbre, acercándose con cautela y tomando suavemente sus brazos. Sabía que a Gaara no le gustaban los movimientos bruscos, así que procuraba moverse lo más parsimoniosamente posible; No fue necesario elevar su rostro, ya que él fue quien se inclino sobre el lentamente, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios. El solo contacto le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, que le instó a recorrerle con cariño, aquel que nace de forma innata y sin premeditar.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo? – preguntó entre susurros, algo incómodo por el fuerte olor a pintura de su estudio, y por el notorio sobresalto en el animo del pelirrojo.

-Si – contestó, tomándole del brazo con fuerza y arrastrándole hasta la habitación.

-¿Gaara?

Una leve, y casi tan tenebrosa como baja, risa salió de los labios de su amado ojiverde, quien le arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama ubicada allí. Ahogó un leve quejido cuando Gaara acomodó entre sus piernas, juntando sus caderas en un descarado movimiento. Para que se hiciera una idea, más o menos

-¿Qué—...? –

-Vamos a ver si ahora crees que es _pequeño _–enfatizó con una sonrisa demasiado macabra, y de paso, arrancando esa molesta y arrugada camisa de su camino.

A Sai en esos momentos le hubiera gustado que se lo tragara la tierra, o que a su querido amante le diera un repentino ataque de amnesia.

-¡ITTAIII! (3)- Fue el para nada masculino grito que se escuchó a un perímetro de más de tres cuadras.

Sai se revolvió incomodo entre las sábanas, buscando algo de aire fresco entre ellas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar una leve risa a su lado a causa de su vano intento por sentarse bien y no soltar un quejido dolorido.

-No te rías – habló frunciendo los labios, en un gesto al pelirrojo le pareció sumamente adorable.

-Niñita –

Como pudo (y con una pequeña ayuda de Gaara) se puso de pie, caminando como si hubiera cabalgado todo un día; Su novio no pudo contener una fuerte carcajada ante los inútiles intentos del pintor por caminar normalmente. La venganza había sido fructífera.

Y a Sai, desde esa tarde, nunca más le pareció que la entrepierna de Gaara fuera pequeña. Y el claro y punzante dolor en su trasero, que seguro le duraría un par de días, lo aseguraba con aún más firmeza.

De ahora en adelante, mediría sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

**T**he **E**nd…

___**H**__appy __**B**__irthday, __**F**__aye!_

**Retórico-persuasivo**: Recurso argumentativo que apela a los sentimientos del receptor, es decir, intenta persuadirlo. (Estilo Puppy Face no Jutsu!)

**Pastillas de Chiquitolina**: Pastillas que utiliza el 'Chapulín Colorado' para encogerse del porte de una palma de la mano.

**ITTAI**!: Expresión de dolor en japonés. xD es como el 'Auch!' nuestro xD.

**N**ota para **F**aye: Siii! Lo logré!! –Se siente realizada- primera vez en mi vida que termino un trabajo a tiempo y con dos días de anticipación! xD –llora de felicidad- Lo que hago por ute! Ò.o si, por uté (indica a Faye) MUCHAS HAPPYCIDADES POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Este es mi humilde –y algo perv xD- regalo de B-day con todo mi yo para ute! Creo que ya son dos años de conocernos, y ha sido realmente un agrado hablar, compartir, lesear, frikear, reír y llorar con ute, aunque mi madre nos corte la inspiración siempre xD y que crea que yo la abandono. La amu con todo mi cucharón! –súper baxo rompe costillas no jutsu (sii! Se lo copie con mi shiaaaringan xD)-

¡En fin, para todos los que leyeron, muchas gracias por hacerlo! Porque me resultó realmente sin sentido, pero era una idea que tenia desde hace ya tiempo x3, es como PWP! xD En fin, es realmente un placer para mí que, simplemente, lean. ¡Y aun mejor si dejan un review! xD Realmente me ha costado mucho escribir esto, puesto que no soy hombre, y no se que se siente realmente el hecho de que le digan eso. Intenté preguntarle a mis amigos, y me respondieron con tartamudeos, o simplemente un "no se" o "porque se sienten ofendidos" xD si alguien sabe, realmente, la respuesta del por qué los hombres se sienten ofendidos cuando les dicen que su miembro es pequeño, por favor díganmelo! xD créanme que es una duda existencial xDD. –Luego de por qué Kazuki Kato es tan malditamente sexy-. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias x3

¿Comentarios? :3


End file.
